Jake Riles
|Element=Earth |Counterpart= |First=Episode 1 |Last=Episode 26 |Portray=Matt Testro |Age=15-17}} Jake Riles is one of the four main characters in Nowhere Boys. His elemental power is Earth. He is portrayed by Matt Testro. Personality Prior to the start of the series, Jake is a headstrong, arrogant jock who bullied weaker kids, along with his former friends Trent and Dylan. His victims included Oscar, Felix, Mike and Andy. He experienced family troubles due his parents being divorced, and thinks of his dad as weird. He is also unhappy about his mother dating his science teacher during Season 2. Despite this, he seems to care deeply for his mum and helps her whenever needed. He loves to eat food whenever he gets the chance too and the actor who plays Jake said that the one thing they both have in common is the fact they both love food. Powers and abilities Having earth as his element, Jake has the power to cause ground tremors. Initially they happened when he was emotional, but he later learns to control them. He later learns to create fissures in the ground, and when angered he was able to form a deep hole with no visible bottom. Prior to discovering his powers, Jake showed the ability to find someone's hiding spot in one go. Outside of magic, Jake is exceptionally fit and was one of the top sports players in his school. The sport he was especially good at was basketball, which we learn in the first season in the Alternate World. He was known to use his size and strength to bully weaker students, like Mike. Biography Season 1 Before the boys were forgotten, Jake Riles was the son of Gary and Sarah Riles. Jake and his mother lived in a small house. His mother worked extra shifts constantly at Scaly Jim's Fish and Chip Shop in order to get them a bigger house and a car. Jake loved his mother very much and took every opportunity to do things for her, care for her and generally make her life easier. Jake debuts in Episode 1, hiding behind the sofa with his mum from Phil Mason, the real estate agent. After some discussion, Sarah confronts Phil, prompting Jake to walk off to school. When arriving, he meets up with Dylan and Trent, and they mockingly tease Felix and Ellen. He seems very disappointed when paired up in an orienteering team with Andy and Felix. He treats the hike as some sort of race, and, when he notices the other team in the distance, he agrees to use a so-called shortcut. When this leads to a dead-end, he is accidently pushed off a cliff and all four boys land painfully on the rock floor. The group try to find a way back to civilization. Jake appears very annoyed during this event, mocking Andy and Felix even more than usual. He also seems to act as the group's leader; he leads the way through the forest and calls out to see if anyone can hear him. His efforts eventually work, finding a way onto the path, but the group are chased by a furious tornado. They find Roland and he agrees to drive the group back to Bremin. After this, Jake seems intent on finding his mum, even when nothing is looking promising. He leaves the other guys to search for her. He notices his mum isn't home, but manages to open the front door to his house. He checks if his mum is home, but when a biker comes out of the garage, Jake quickly flees. He talks to Tully, his neighbor, but he has no idea who he is or what Jake is trying to communicate to him. Jake steals his bike (despite its size) and rides off. Wondering where his mum is, he checks Scaly Jim's Fish And Chips, his mother's work. The store owner has no idea what Jake was on about, and asks him to leave unless if he is buying food, in which Jake leaves hesitantly. He meets Andy soon after, and he describes how his family has no idea who he was. Sam also describes his tale, but Jake just calls it 'sad' and rides off. He also tries to explain his ordeal to the police, but when he realizes that his lazy, loser father is now a successful police officer, he flees before Gary can even see him. When he realizes that Phil must have used this chance to get revenge on Sarah, he quickly turns around to Phil's work place. He arrives at the real estate agency. He walks past the counter, absolutely ignoring the woman behind it, and charges into Phil's office. After Phil has no idea who he is and threatens to call the police, Jake rages and leaves. As he takes a breathe outside, his mother, with a completely different hairstyle and dress sense, walks out and accidently hits Jake in the shoulder. She apologizes and gets into her car and drives off. After recovering from his shock, Jake rides after her and approaches her at the front of grand house. Jake asks her what has happened, but Sarah doesn't have a clue what he is talking about. Mr.Bates walks out, and, when Jake realizes they are married. Not knowing how to react, Jake quickly gets on his bike and rides off. Eventually, Jake finds himself forced to re-join the group. Season 2 Jake falls in love with Saskia, a new student at the school. He trusts her completely, even when the rest of the boys blame her for the loss of the talisman. Jake's dad from the other universe accidentally gets to the Real World. Jake and Saskia decide to keep this a secret from the rest of the boys, but when Sam finds out, Felix is told. In Episode 21, it is revealed that Saskia is a golem, which means that she never really existed. He is extremely upset by this and angry at Felix, who pointed out she was a golem. Trivia *Jake is the only one of the Nowhere Boys who does not have any siblings. *Jake is shown to be extremely fond of "BLT", which is revealed to be his favorite food. *It's revealed that Jake's parents had him when they were teenagers. *As season one develops, he gets closer to Andy and Felix and seems to dislike Sam more in the Alternate World. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novelisation * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: New Year's Eve mini episode'' * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * }} Gallery Killer_Storm.png|Jake looks up at the storm. Jake,_Sarah,_Phil_and_BlahBlahBlah.png|Jake and Sarah hiding from Phil. Andy working in restaurant.png|Andy working in the restaurant, while Jake enjoys a meal. Nowhere Boys News Conference.png|The Nowhere Boys are interviewed. How do we find this water element?.png|'How do we find this water element?' Jake asks scared Mike.png|Jake asks Mike about the golden ratio. You're interested in science?.png|Mike is delighted Jake is interested in science. The whole gang is back.png|Jake is happy to have Andy back. Group Hug.png|All of the friends in a group hug. Say Quantum Entanglement.png|"Say quantum entanglement." Nowhere Boys Selfie.png|The Nowhere Boys take a selfie. nowhere-boys-recap-2-new_kindlephoto-1729184.jpg|Jake's superpower. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Riles Category:Students Category:Original Nowhere Boys